I'm Here For You
by BecauseI'mBatman
Summary: Bill applied for a desk job at Gringotts to help the Order more effectively, and it was a big plus that Fleur was there too. But was that his only reason? What if he did it for his brother? An angsty fic between Percy & Bill, but with some fluff as well!
1. I'm Here For You

**I'm Here For You**

**Summary: Bill applied for a desk job at Gringotts to help the Order more effectively, and it was a big plus that Fleur was there too. But was that his only reason? What if he did it for his brother? An angsty fic between Percy & Bill, but with some fluff as well!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Unfortunately… **

To say Bill Weasley was shocked when he heard of his little brother, Percy's, antics was an understatement. Percy was not the type of person to just run out on his family! He couldn't believe his ears when his mother called him at four in the morning and told him the news via the Floo Network. "Sorry?" he had asked, eyes wide, jaw dropped. "I must not have heard you right, Mum. He did _what!_" Mum just nodded grimly, wiping a tear from her eyes. It was in that moment when he saw her tear tracked face, the worry lines on her forehead, and the pure sadness in her eyes that he made the split second decision he was coming home.

He had been reluctant to leave, thinking he could do as Charlie had been doing, and work for the Order from Egypt. But in that moment he knew that he couldn't stay here. He had to go, for his mother's sake and for Percy's sake.

Oh yes, Percy needed his help too. He might have run out on his family but Bill was determined to show him that his family would always be there, no matter what. With that thought, Bill packed himself a suitcase for his trip home. And in the morning, he'd track his little brother down and show him just how much his family cares for him.

Whether Percy liked it or not.

He arrived in a mere matter of minutes after the horrible Floo-call. Bill came in through the fireplace and stumbled his way into the living room. Mum was there with Dad, both sitting there with their hands interlocked and crying softly. Bill dropped his suitcase and knelt next to both of his parents, tearing up as well and joining in on the weeping. The three Weasley's sat there for a good long while, all of them crying out of fear and sorrow for Percy and the mistake he's making.

Before they knew it, morning came and the rest of the Weasley family awoke. As his parents began to tell the rest of his siblings the news, Bill decided now would be the perfect time more than any other to track down his brother. He quietly crept out of the house and Apparated as soon as he was out of sight.

He wasn't sure where Percy would be staying but he did know there was one place he would end having to return to, and that was the Ministry.

And that's exactly where he went.

He arrived just as some employees did for the workday. It occurred to him he hadn't the slightest clue where Percy's office was. Sighing, Bill called out to a random employee.

"Oi!" The man clad in official Ministry robes turned to him, eye brow raised in question. Bill smiled a friendly smile and said, "Hey, there. Listen, I'll just cut right to the chase; do you know where Percy Weasley's office is?"

"Who wants to know?" The worker asked suspiciously, hand flying to his robe pocket, most likely clutching his wand in prepare for an attack. Bill chuckled softly.

"I'm his brother and I really need to find him. Can you show me his office please?" _Come on,_ Bill thought tiredly. _This is important. Just show me his damn office…_

Surprisingly, the man seemed to hear his inner plea. He nodded stiffly and led him to the door leading to Percy's office. Bill thanked the man, giving him another friendly smile. The man just nodded tightly and walked away.

_Prick,_ he thought. _Bloody Ministry Officials… Are they all like this?_

Bill turned to the door and took a deep breath. Well, it's now or nothing. He wasn't sure Percy would be here just yet but he knew he'd come eventually. Percy would never call in a sick day.

He opened the door, and much to his surprise, there sat Percy, head rested on the dark wood of the desk, asleep.

Bill shook his head, and shut the door behind him. He left home and slept here? _Here? _The bloody _Ministry?_ If Bill had any doubts about the talk he was about to give his brother, they were gone now.

This boy needed him, Bill knew it. And yes, Percy was still a boy. While he might be twenty-three years old, Perce was still his little brother and always would be. In his eyes, Percy was still a boy. His actions lately only helped prove that. It's really a childish move, what Percy did, leaving his family. And Bill was going to make sure he knew it.

But seeing Percy there, sleeping on his desk, tugged on Bill's heartstrings. The sight made him look just as he did as a child, peaceful, at ease, and young. It almost made Bill regret having to wake him up.

Almost.

He had to get a _little_ pay back for making his parents cry, didn't he?

Bill whipped out his wand and conjured an ice bucket. He levitated it up and over Percy's head, and with a flick of his wand, the cold water fell onto Percy head.

Percy awoke instantly, sputtering and gasping. "What—the—_hell_?" he breathed, staring at Bill wide-eyed, disbelief showing in his eyes. "Bill?"

"Yeah, Perce. It's me."

"Bill?" He asked again, shock tracing his face. "Is that really you?"

Bill nodded. "'Course it's me. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I—" Percy faltered and shook his head.

"You what, Perce?"

Percy sighed and mumbled, "I thought you were in Egypt?"

"I was," Bill confirmed, nodding and taking a seat across from his drenched brother. Percy seemed to barely noticed how wet he was, still in a shocked state from seeing Bill. He took pity on him and cast a warming charm on his little brother before continuing. "I got a call early this morning from Mum though. Can you guess what about?"

Percy had enough good sense to look sheepish. He rubbed the back of his neck and just simply said softly, "Oh. That."

"Yeah, Perce. _That_."

"I suppose you've come to ream me out, huh?" He asked sadly, sitting back in his chair, preparing for a lecture. "Well, go at it then."

Now it was Bill's turn to be in a state of disbelief. Who is this guy and what did he do with Percy? Percy would never be so—so—so _laid back_ about this sort of thing. What the…? Bill's shock turned to anger. "You know, I was prepared just to have a simple talk with you, but no. You just have to be difficult. Well, forget talking. We'll just get down to business then." Bill stood and crossed his arms over his chest, giving his little brother a harsh look, reminding Percy of why pissing off Bill was _never_ a good idea. Percy gulped.

_Yeah, that's right, Perce,_ Bill thought. _Be afraid. Be very afraid._

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Percy? Running out on your family? The people who love you? Who have _always _loved you and always been there for you? Do you even know how much this is affecting our siblings? Mum, Dad? _Me?_ Do you even bloody _care _about us anymore? Are you so full of yourself you can't see what kind of pain you're causing us? Is your head so far up your arse that you can't see a damn good thing that's right in front of you! WELL?" He was shouting now. He knew yelling wouldn't necessarily help the situation but it damn well felt _good. _A million thoughts had crossed his mind when he heard the news about Percy and he was worried out of his mind. Besides, Percy deserves it, putting everyone through this horrible ordeal.

Percy flinched at the volume of Bill's voice and closed his eyes in resignation. _Now_ he remembered why angering Bill was never a good thing. Bill put the 'hot' in 'hot-headed' when he was mad. Downright mental, that one.

Bill put his hands on his hips, reminding Percy very much of his mother in a temper. He was breathing hard after his little tirade and staring at Percy with such a hard look, it took all of Percy's willpower not to hide under the desk.

Bill could see the fear in Percy's eyes from his outburst and breathed a deep, refreshing and calming sigh. "Look, I'm sorry," he apologized in a much lower toned voice. "But ever since I heard what happened I've been worried sick out of my mind for you, Perce. I just want some answers. I just want to understand what's going on in that thick head of yours. Can you at least give me that much?"

Percy swallowed. He spoke quietly, voice barely above a whisper. "You wouldn't understand, Bill."

"What! What do you mean I wouldn't understand!" Bill shouted before gaining control of himself. _Don't shout, just speak calmly_, he berated himself and breathed in another calming breath. He repeated himself, voice much gentler this time, "What do you mean I wouldn't understand?"

"You just wouldn't."

"Try me," Bill challenged. He prepared himself for Percy to run into a long story like he always did when asked to explain things. What he wasn't prepared for, though, was Percy to jump up and start shouting.

"You wouldn't get it, Bill! You've never been like me! You've never been the outcast of the family! You don't know what this feels like!" He roared, pacing around his desk, in full rant-mode now. "You've never been the one who's different. You've never been the one who doesn't fit in. Well, I have! Hell, I _am! _I've always been the outcast. No one gives a damn about me or what I do! Why do you think I've always wanted to be Prefect? Head boy? Why I've always dreamt of being in a high Ministry position? So someone could be _proud_ of me! Well, fat chance that! No one cares about me! It's always 'Oh, Bill's the oldest! He's so great!' Or 'Charlie's working with dragons! How brilliant is that?' Or even 'Oh, Fred and George are always getting into trouble and always making a laugh!' And 'Oh, Ron's best friend is Harry Bloody Potter!' And let's not forget 'Ginny's the only girl! Let's all bloody fawn over her!' And what about _me_, Bill? 'Oh, Percy's so pompous, such a stickler for rules, just a plain stick in the mud! He doesn't belong!' You don't know how hard that is to deal with. You just _don't_ understand." Percy finished, keeping his back to Bill and fists clenched in anger.

Bill was shell shocked. He didn't know his brother held this much inner anger. How long had he been feeling like this? And why didn't anyone notice? _Why did I notice? _He wondered. "Perce," He started softly, reaching out to grab his brother's shoulder. Percy jerked away. "Perce," He said again, this time a little more firmly, and grasped his shoulder anyway, despite Percy's struggle. "I… Oh, Perce. I'm sorry."

Whatever Percy had been expecting to hear from Bill, it hadn't been that. He stopped trying to wrench himself out of his brother's grip and just stared at him in shock. "Sorry?" he repeated. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry, Percy. I… I've never noticed you felt like this. I didn't know you were hurting. If I had realized, I'd have helped. Oh, Perce… I'm sorry."

"I'm not hurting," Percy replied indignantly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, what do you call that then?" Bill asked, referring to Percy's outburst.

"Truth," he replied simply.

Bill shook his head. "No, Perce. It's not the truth."—Percy snorted—"It's not! You know why?" Percy just stared at him blankly. "Because, Perce. You said no one cares about you and that no one is proud of you. Well, you're wrong. I do. I care and I'm proud of you." Percy snorted again. "No, Perce, really. You've always been top of your class, and you've always excelled in everything you did—that is, except perhaps flying." This brought a small grin on Percy's face but it vanished as quickly as it came. Flying had never been Percy's forte. "You're also a really great person, even if you make a couple mistakes." _Like ditching the family_, Bill added mentally, but didn't dare speak it aloud. The unspoken words could be heard though, and it made Percy visibly cringe. Bill hurriedly moved on, not wanting to dwell on that just yet. "You were always so ambitious and always so determined to get what you wanted. I always admired that, Perce. You never let anything stop you."

His brother quirked another short smile, this time a proud one. "Really?"

"Really. But, listen to me Perce, you can't do this. You can't just throw your family away for ambition. I know you think we don't care but we _do. _All night, Mum and Dad have been crying. I've been crying. I bet you that right now, our siblings are crying"—Percy muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Not the twins'—"Yeah, Fred and George too. Come to your senses please, Perce, and just come home."

Percy, the stubborn prat he is, shook his head. "No. I can't. I just… I can't come back. Not when I'll be cast as the outsider once again. Don't even try to argue with me, you know as well as I do that after a while, it'll go back to the same old thing. I can't."

Bill sighed heavily and shoved his hands in his trouser's pockets. More than anything right now, he wants to convince his brother to come home, but he can recognize the stubborn gleam in his eyes. It was the same gleam that drove Percy to excel in everything he did. It's the same gleam that Bill has a feeling will not only help him excel, but it will also make him create the biggest mistake he could ever make. There's not getting through to him, and Bill knew this. _Sometimes, you just got to let them fall and learn for themselves, _Bill thought sadly. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but nothing could stop Percy. As much as Bill wants to drag him home kicking and screaming, who's going to stop him from leaving again? No, that method might just make it worse. So, Bill does the one thing he can think of.

"Alright, Perce. I get it, I do. You do what you think is right. I won't stop you."

Percy sighed a breath of relief and smiled softly at his brother. "Thanks, Bill. I'm sorry but this is just how it has to be."

"No, I understand. Really, I do. And I'm not angry. You do what you have to do. But listen to me, alright? You listening?" He gripped both of his brother's shoulders, demanding all of his attention. Percy nodded seriously, rapt with attention as he listened closely to his brother's words.

"I love you, Perce, and I'm always going to be here for you no matter what. If you have a problem, you're scared, lonely, in need of help, or if you just plain need someone to talk to, you call me. Got it? Whatever you need, you come to me. Don't push me away completely. I'm not telling you that you have to talk to me, or that you're not allowed to push me away. I'm just offering my help if you need me. No matter what, Percy, I'm here for you. You're my brother and I'll help you if you need me to. I won't check up on you, I won't keep tabs; I won't come around to see if you're taking care of yourself like a mother hen. You don't want to be coddled, right? I understand. Really, I do. I'll still worry about you and I'll miss you like hell, but I'm putting my trust in you to contact me if I'm needed. Alright? Can you promise me that, Percy?"

Percy had tears in his eyes from his brother's caring words. He expected to be forced home and permanently stuck there for all eternity under his family's watchful eye, but he did not expect this. He nodded.

"I want you to say it, Percy. I need to hear it."

He swallowed. "I promise, Bill."

Bill sighed. "Okay then. I'll leave you be. But you take care of yourself and contact me if you ever need me. Ever. I'm here for you, Percy, and don't you doubt it."

Percy nodded once more. Bill gave him a gentle smile and gave his little brother a bone crushing hug. "Good-bye, then, I suppose."

"'Bye," Percy muttered into his brother's shoulder. Bill let him go, albeit a bit reluctantly, and headed towards the door. He opened it and turned back to give his brother another smile. "I'm here for you. Remember that."

"I got it," Percy assured him, returning back to his desk. "Thanks for everything Bill."

"What are brothers for?" Bill asked rhetorically as he left the office. He didn't hear his brother's softly uttered, "I'm sorry" as he shut the door behind him.

The next day, Percy was awoken by an owl tapping on his office's window. He opened it and the large tawny owl swooped in. He untied the letter from its leg. It had his name on the front in script that reminded him suspiciously of Bill. When he opened it, the contents held a key and a letter. The letter read:  
><em>Perce,<em>

_This is a key to Gringotts. I put some money in it for you to buy yourself a flat. Think about it this way: at least you don't have to sleep on that ruddy old desk anymore! Just take it, alright? Use it. _

_Also, I've applied for a desk job at Gringotts. This way, I'll be closer to you if you need me. Less traveling and all that. _

_Love,_

_Your Big Brother,_

_Bill_

Percy couldn't help but tear up a bit at his brother's generosity. Bill was telling the truth—no matter what, he'd always be there for him.


	2. I'm Here For You Part Two

**I'm Here For You, Part Two**

**Disclaimer: Oi, come on. I didn't own in any of my other stories and I haven't magically claimed ownership from the Queen of Magic herself, Madam J.K. Rowling. Maybe one day….**

**Summary: This part takes place after the war and, as Percy discovers, even though the war's over and he's home with his family while Bill's married and living at Shell Cottage, he's still there for his brother when he needs him.**

**Author's Note: Hi. I didn't plan on this to be continued, but this actually started out as a RP between me and a friend. I decided to tweak it and add some it to make it into a fic. Hope you enjoy! Italics are thoughts/flashbacks, by the way.**

"_Hello, Minister, did I mention I'm resigning?"_

Those words seemed to echo inside his mind like a muggle's broken record. Then the next words that followed were something he'd never forget. _"You're joking, Perce! You actually are joking... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were—" _Since when, Fred? He'd never know.

Then a loud _BOOM! _sounded and the walls were crumpling around them. Percy had made it out barely harmed, a few scratches and bruises though nothing was broken, but Fred... Fred wasn't so lucky. Next thing he knew, Fred was lying in the rubble next to him, unmoving. _"No—no—no!" _he remembered screaming. _"NO! FRED! NO!"_ But he was gone. Blind rage consumed him, and before he knew it he was roaring after a Death Eater.

"_Did I mention I'm resigning?" _The words floated through his mind again. Maybe, just maybe, if he hadn't chosen that moment to try and make a joke, Fred would still be alive.

"—_Resigning?"_

It echoed another time. Then flashes filled the forefront of his mind, and he began to relive itonce more: Fred talking, the explosion, the lifeless body of one of his most lively brothers... _"He's gone, Perce. There's nothing you can do for him."_

"_Nothing"..._

A sudden ringing caused Percy's overtired eyes to snap open. He rolled over towards the general vicinity of where his wand should be on the empty side of his bed, and slapped his hand down around its handle. "Confringo!" he snapped, turning his wand towards the alarm clock across the room. It was the first thing that came to mind to shut up the incessant ringing. It exploded; a different kind of ringing noise followed the blast and reverberated around the room and in his ears. Groaning, Percy tossed his legs over the edge of the bed and placed his head in his hands. What a great way to start the day.

The night hadn't been any better, as it had consisted of constant nightmares all about the same topic—that topic being his brother's death. It'd been two years since the end of the war, and thus two years since Fred's death. Percy thought it was supposed to get better in time—everyone had told him so—but he still stayed awake at night due to the overbearing nightmares. No one would brew him or sell him any Dreamless Sleep anymore, as apparently it can be a very addicting potion. He really didn't care any longer; he just wanted a good night's rest for once.

With great reluctance and a groan to match, Percy dragged himself off his bed and crossed the room towards his closet. He passed the broken pieces of the alarm clock on the way, taking care not to step on any. He'd have repaired it, but there were too many pieces. It was a bit too far past repair, even for magic. "Have to buy another," he muttered to no one in particular as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tee.

He washed up a bit, trying to make the dark circles under his eyes not look so noticeable. He could easily cast a Glamour charm on himself and conceal the traces of his long night, but he didn't have the energy. Glamours took a lot out of him, and he needed all the energy he could get today.

Mum had called him and Bill over to help her with a little yard work. She originally was just going to ask Bill, but decided to see if Percy had the day off and if he wanted to help.

Two weeks ago, he had jumped at the opportunity. Now, however, he regretted it. He wasn't up to much manual labor today, not with his current state of being. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in at least a week and a half, as the nightmares had begun to plague him around that time. He would have to use a lot of magic to get the work done, he decided, even though he knew it could be very draining to use magic as well. He just wouldn't be able to overtax his magic too much, is all.

"Perce, are you sure you're okay?"

That had to be the eighth time Bill had asked that since Percy arrived. Apparently he looked as dead on his feet as he felt, because his older brother had noticed. The moment he stepped into the Burrow was when Bill had first asked the question, and here he was again.

Percy replied the same way he'd done the last few times, "Yeah, of course. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Apparently, Bill thought he didn't know his own limits.

"Bill," he sighed, giving him an exasperated look. "Give it a rest, would you?"

"Looks more like you're the one who needs to rest, not me, Perce."

Percy cursed his brother's way of twisting his words. "I do not," he insisted. A bit childish, he knew, but didn't care.

"Look at you! You look like you're about ready to fall over."

"You're seeing things," he dismissed. "I'm absolutely fine."

"Oh, you are not," he snapped, turning his wand away from the ground they were currently digging up in the garden and pointing it at him. "Something's up, and I want to know what."

Percy rolled his eyes, determined not to let his brother know he was still having nightmares. The last thing he needed was Bill fawning over him like a bloody mother hen.

"Percy," Bill said steely, poking him in the chest with his wand. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"Hiding whatever it is your hiding from me! Whatever 'it' is, it can't be that bad. Just tell me what's going on with you."

"It's none of your business," he muttered.

"None of my—? Perce, you _are_ my business."

"So does that mean you make money off me? Since I'm your business and all." It was a stupid retort, but he didn't know what else to say. His lack of sleep was starting to addle his brain a bit.

"What? No! You know what I meant."

"Look, let's just get back to working, alright? Mum wants this ground dug up so she can pot her new flowers." _More like _we'll _plant the flowers,_ he thought bitterly. And that wasn't something they could really do well with magic.

He pointed his wand back at the dirt, muttering a spell that caused round holes to appear in the ground; holes perfect for planting flowers. _The quicker we plant these, and the quicker I can get as far away from Bill's inquiries as possible, _he told himself mentally. As he bent down to pick up a flower to plant, Bill's hand shot out and stopped him. He turned his brother's half-bent body towards him so they could look each other in the eyes.

Bill's eyes flashed dangerously, more of the wolf in him showing through than anything. While he wasn't a werewolf, he did have a couple wolf-like qualities. Especially when he started to get particularly angry, the wolf part of him would appear.

It caused his scars to become more defined, and began to scare Percy. An angry Bill never was a good thing, but now it was all that much worse. He'd never gotten on his bad side after the war—and, essentially, the attack by Greyback—so Percy was unfamiliar with the angry wolf-like side of Bill.

"I want answers, Perce. _Now._" He said calmly. Despite the annoyance flashing dangerously in his eyes, Bill was all calm on the outside. Typical him.

Percy's mouth ran before he could stop it, "You sure are bossy today."

Bill growled warningly. He wasn't up for much playing around today. "Do I need to go get Mum?"

Percy paled. Perhaps it was because he was tired and it made him vulnerable, or maybe because his mother was downright terrifying at times, but he couldn't stop himself from going white at the threat. Scratch not needing Bill as a mother hen—he didn't need his actual _mother_ to be a mother hen!

Quickly, he shook his head. "No, you don't have to do that."

"Then start talking."

Percy heaved a deep sigh. He didn't want to get into this; he couldn't bring himself to tell Bill, he just couldn't. Bill noticed his reluctance, and inched towards the house.

Percy pulled him back, his reluctance suddenly vanishing. "No, wait, I'll tell you!"

He stopped and turned back to his little brother, eyebrow raised. "Yeah?"

"I, uh," Percy started. _Just say it quickly; like pulling off a band-aid, _he coached himself. "I've-been-having-nightmares!" he blurted out as fast as he could.

"Try that again?" Bill asked. "Slower?"

"Nightmares," Percy murmured.

"Okay, now speak up?"

He sighed. Picky, too, wasn't he? Gathering up all his Gryffindor courage, Percy said, "I've been having nightmares again, Bill."

"Nightmares? About—?" He didn't need to finish; Percy nodded affirmatively.

"Oh, hell, Perce," Bill sighed. "Still?"

He nodded.

"How long?"

"Week and a half," he muttered, wrapping his arms around his midsection as if giving his own body a hug.

"A week and a—? Percy! And you didn't tell anyone?"

"It's not a big deal, Bill," Percy defended. "I just lost a little sleep is all."

"A little? You look like you'd be willing to sleep on a bed made of nails!" Bill looked down at the ground sadly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm disappointed, Perce."

Percy looked at him in surprise. "Disappointed? What for?"

Bill looked back up, his eyes boring into Percy's. He got the feeling he was looking through his very _soul_. "You promised me."

His eyes widened. Bill still held him to… that? A promise he made when he left his family—almost four _years_ ago? "I-I didn't know that still applied," Percy stated weakly. He should have known; promises made to Bill don't just disappear. "I came back to the family, so it shouldn't still be in effect."

"Our deal was from that point onward you would tell me if you had a problem or if you needed to talk to anyone, you'd contact me. I told you I'd be there whenever and wherever you needed me, and you promised that if you needed _anything_, you'd come to me. I qualify these nightmares as a problem, Perce."

Percy wracked his brain for an argument. Bill was right, of course, but there had to be something he could use to justify himself! A few moments of hard thinking, and he was still coming up with nothing. _Come on; think back,_ he told himself. _Is there anything I can use, a loophole I could utilize? _

He analyzed the parts of the conversation he could remember. _Come on, anything, anything at all?_ Suddenly, a hole opened up and Percy jumped in it.

"You also told me you wouldn't coddle me!" he countered. "What do you call all this? All the 'are you okay' and 'tell me what's wrong' and badgering me? What would you call it, Bill?"

"I call it a man worried for his little brother and trying to help him. That's not coddling, Perce, that's called love," Bill replied smoothly.

Percy deflated as he was out of an argument now. As expected, Bill was right. Bill was _always_ right when it came to caring for him.

Damn him.

"You know, I don't care if you're back with the family, it doesn't make what I told you suddenly vanish. I'm not going to suddenly stop caring about you just because you've come back," he said. "I'm still here for you and that will _never_ change."

Percy took a deep breath. "But I don't need you to be."

Bill put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. "For one: that's not your call. And two: after seeing you today like this, I'm inclined to disagree."

"I can take care of myself." There wasn't much insistence behind the words. It was a weak protest and both of them knew it. Whether consciously or not, all Percy needed was reassurance Bill was being serious and would take care of him if he needed it.

And Bill stepped up to the plate. "Not as well as you think you can," he disagreed. His grip on Percy's shoulder tightened and he used it to lead Percy into the Burrow and up the stairs. "You're going to sleep upstairs in your old room and you're not going to have any nightmares," He said matter-of-factly.

"What if I do?" Percy's voice wobbled a bit, betraying his pride and showing his fear. He couldn't stand watching Fred die again; he couldn't.

"You won't, because I will personally kick all those nightmare's arses before they can get to you," Bill said with a grin. They reached the old room—still the same as it'd always been—and Bill pushed his brother onto the bed. He pulled the covers up and tucked it around Percy's shoulders. "I'm here for you for life, kid, whether you like it or not."

A soft snore escaped his lips, and Bill wondered if he had heard his declaration or had fallen asleep before he could get the chance.

However, the edges of Percy's mouth quirked up into a smile and Bill knew that not only did his little brother hear him.

He believed him.


End file.
